Trust me enough
by Azul the blue
Summary: It's been three years since Rocky and Jenna met, and it's their anniversery. But what happens creates another event they aren't likely to forget...


Rocky got up and sighed. Adam was still knocked out from last night. Wait, how did Adam get here?

Rocky shook his head and sighed again. "Come on, dude. Wake up. It's past twelve!"

"Hey, go away, Rocky... I was having a good dream!" Adam mumbled and rolled over.

"Perhaps sharing an apartment with him wasn't the best idea I've ever had..." Rocky said to himself, dragging himself into the kitchen to make breakfist. Just as he stuck a waffle in the toaster, the phone rang. Picking it up, Rocky snapped, "Hello? What do you want, and who are you?"

"Still got that sleepy grouch, I see." Jenna giggled. "So, waffles?"

_That girl knows me better than I know myself!_ Rocky thought. "How'd you guess?"

"I don't know. Something just told me it was waffles. Speaking of which, it sounds like it is done."

She was right. As Rocky reached for the waffle, Adam walked in and asked, "Jen again? Dude, you're getting totaly obsessed with her."

"Am not!" Rocky shouted. "I just like her, that all. You know, like I have known her all my life?"

"Then that would make you a big three year old, Rocky." Adam began laughing. "Which is kind of how you act."

Rocky threw the waffle at Adam, who caught it and took a bite. "Burnt again, but edible."

"Ah-hem?" Jen coughed. "Are you done fighting with your roommate?"

"Well, I guess I am. He just ate my waffle."

"Then he wins. Make another waffle, then get your lazy ass over here. I have something I want to show you!" Jen said, hanging up. "See you later, sweetie!"

"Okay, sweet-heart! See you later." Rocky put the phone down gently, and began to wonder what it was.

* * *

Rocky slammed the door to Adam's green van shut. It slid open again. He slammed it shut as hard as he could. Finaly, it stayed shut. Turning around, he walked up Jenna's driveway and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, it was slammed open by a red-headed girl in blue overalls, covered in paint. "Rocky! Finaly, you lazy ass!"

"Geez, Jen, what's up with.." He gestured to what she was wearing.

"Oh, this? Meh, just a painting that I'm working on, wanting to burn it." Jen laughed.

"You're painting yourself?"

"No, you idiot! A canvas!"

"Oh."

"Mmhmm. When you figure out on your own what you're here for, both of us will be dead, so come on in, dear." Jen stepped back.

Rocky sat down on the grey sofa. Jen had a preferance for the color grey. "So, what's so important?"

Jen sat down on the wooden chair, silent. It was obvious she was thinking.

"Jen?"

Still silence.

"Jenna McBee, are you in there?"

"Oh, right. First, promise me you will love me no matter what I'm about to tell you." Jen said.

"Alright, I promise..." Rocky said uneasily.

"Well...I'm-uh...Here." Jen slammed a folder in Rocky's lap and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door.

Rocky picked up the folder and opened it. It was a medical report.

He skimmed it, comming to a stop where it was highlighted. What he saw made him curse the day he learned to read.

"Cancer cells: Positave."

* * *

Chapter Text

Kat groaned as her friend Kayla kept going on about this, that, and the other. "Kayla, I love you to death when you talk, but please, shut up."  
Kayla made a pouty face. "You don't like me talking anymore?"  
"No Kayla, I do! But I need-"Kat was cut off by the phone ringing.  
"Um, this is Kat, not Kayla, right?" A familiar voice said, uncertain.  
"Rocky! What is up? I mean, last time you called, it was like, the...well, you know." Kat coughed, and continued. "Anyway, what's up?"  
"Almost the same bad news. Jenna's got cancer."  
"Oh my fucking God, Rocky! When did you find this out?"  
"Just now."  
"I'm going back to Angel Grove today- How about you meet me at five o'clock?" Kat suggested.  
"Okay." Rocky replied glumly, and hung up.  
Kat sighed, and stared out the window. She remembered how ti felt when a loved one had cancer...she never wished that kind of pain upon anyone, not even Rita.  
Her mind began working, making plans to smooth away all the frazzeled details so that Rocky and Jenna could have the times of their lives.  
"I won't fail this time, I promise." Kat whispered.

* * *

Katherine blinked. It has been years since she's been in Angel Grove. Looking at Rocky, she knew he wasn't very happy. and she could understand why. "Rocky, I know it's hard to face it. But it's life. She has cancer. So? It's not like they condemmed her."  
"Cancer is a death-sentance, Kat."  
"No, it is not. Trust me, Rocky. Tommy had it for years. He didn't die of it, he died from an injury to his spine."  
"He had it for only two years."  
"Rocky, that's how long you've known he had it. He had it for thirteen years. Jenna is going to be fine!"  
Rocky glared at her. "Kat, I don't care what you think. The facts point to what I'm saying!"  
"I'm not stating my opinion, I'm stating the FACT! Cancer is not a death sentance, dammit!"  
"It is, Katherine Hillard! So stop being a bitch and face it!"  
"You did NOT just call me a bitch!" Katherine shouted. "Furthermore, I don't know why I'm trying to help you! I'm just wasting my breath on a jackass such as yourself!"  
With that, Katherine got up and left. "Ugh, why did I blow up on him like that? I'm such an emotional wreck. I am a bitch. Why I said those, why did I do that?" She asked herself.  
Katherine felt lonelier than ever before. "I just want him back.." She whispered. "I just want it to be like before."

* * *

Adam set down Rocky's plate. "So, how'd it go, hotshot?"

Rocky stared glumly. "I called her a bitch. She called me a jackass."

"Ouchy. What'd you do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Rocky whined.

"But you got to. Be a man. What happend?"

"Well, she said cancer wasnt a death sentance, but I said it was. She went on a very short rant, I called her a bitch, she called me a jackass, and you know the rest."

"My God, man! Why the hell did you screw up so bad?"

"I'll be damned if I knew."

"Well, go and appologize, and then like, chill out and research cancer on NEW articles. The stuff you read was outdated by a long shot." Adam said.

Rocky nodded and said, "Shalll we eat lunch now?"

"Hell yeah! I'm starving!"

* * *

Katherine gasped, and look at the door. Tanya poked her head in. "My goodness, Kat! You look like a wreck!"

"A cruel but acruate choice of words, Tanya."

"Oh shit, I forgot. Sorry..." Tanya apollogized. "What happened?"

Kat explained. "And now I realize that I'm taking on more than I can chew."

"Well, sounds like you need to say you're sorry, and try to understand. Din't forget, Kat, you have us. Your friends."

"Like they could bri g back the dead." Kat muttered to herself, then said out loud, " .Shit."

"Pretty much. But you gotta deal with it. We are here for a reason, we have got to find it." Tanya pointed otu.

"I guess you're right. Say, what's for lunch? I'm starving!"

* * *

Rocky knocked on Jenna's dpor. She opened it. "Hey, Rocky!"

"Why didn't you tell me you had cancer in person?"

"Cancer…? Oh rocky, i think I gave you my mother's medical report! I don't have cancer, rocky, I'm…" Jenna faltered.

"You're what?"

"I'm-I'm…"

"Jenna, you're more nevous than a cat in an earthquake!"

"You're going to be a father, rocky."

"Okay- WAIT, WHAT?"

Jenna sighed. "I'm pregnant, Rocky."

Rocky thought he wss going to pass out. But no, Jenna had more to say.

"With triplets."

* * *

Adam sighed as he flopped dpwn next Rocky.

Rocky didn't look at him. He just stared at the ground.  
"Dude, what's up?" Adam asked after a long silence.  
"Jenna doesn't have cancer, she just gave me the wrogn report."  
"Well, that's good news, rocky! Why are you so bummed out about it?"  
"She pregnant with triplets."  
Adam fell slient. _Oh God, next he's going to tell me it's his…_  
"And it's mine."  
_Followed by a guilty confession…_  
"I didn't mean it to happen! God, we took steps to be like, safe!"  
_And ended with a resassurance from me._  
"Dude, it's alright. It was an honest mistake. She wants to keep them?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then focus on her and them, not what you did. Be glad you're a dad- some people never become parents!"  
"Yeah…"  
"I'd say something else, but it'd ruin the moment, and I'd sound corny." Adam said.  
"Dinner?"  
"If it's Arby's, yeah."  
"Let's go get some, then."

* * *

A/N: I discontinued this series ages ago, never wrote it down. Perhaps someday I'll finish it...


End file.
